


Away For The Holidays

by hush_mya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Christmas, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, turns real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hush_mya/pseuds/hush_mya
Summary: Clarke needs an escape and Lexa needs a date for the holidays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this over a year ago and I really, really want to continue this. I've got 4 other chapters ready that I'll put out but if I'm completely honest, I'm kind of stalling. I've found myself losing motivation to write but I'm hoping that by putting out this fic that I'll want to keep writing.
> 
> Later chapters will be longer.

With bruised wrists and sore limbs Clarke walks into the small dinner. It was late that night so she wasn't surprised that only two other people were in there and they were both employees. The woman behind the counter looks up from wiping it down to send a smile her way. It becomes forced.

She can see Clarke's face, she can see the bruises.

  _She's judging._

Clarke puts her two duffel bags down on the seat of a booth in the back and then goes to the bathroom. She washes her face and winces at the bruise around her eye. Clarke takes out her makeup kit and covers up her injury.

It works for the most part. The worse someone will think is that she’s just tired.

Well that assumption wouldn’t be wrong.

* * *

 

Lexa walks into the dinner. It's familiar  and was the perfect place for the alone time she needed. She needed time to think. About Costia. About how the girl _cheated_ on her. About how she promised her family she'd bring her girlfriend with her when she visited this Christmas.

 _This is embarrassing._  

She walks to the back of the restaurant and plops down at a booth, not paying much attention to anything around her.

 She buries her head in her hands.

 

* * *

 

Clarke walks out of the bathroom, mind set on getting some coffee. She hopes that'll make her feel a little better as she thinks her options through. She furrows her eyebrows when she sees a brunette with long, wavy hair sitting in _her_ booth.

"Hey, I was sitting there. Can't you see?" Clarke says angrily as she gets closer to the girl. She lifts one of her bags to show the brunette that she had already claimed the spot.

Deep down Clarke knew that she was taking her frustrations out on the stranger but that wasn’t exactly the point right now. Right now someone had violated her space, someone had wronged her, someone had _hurt_ her… This stranger isn’t someone.

Lexa lifts her head from her hands and looks at Clarke confused.

_She is beautiful though._

Clarke's anger subsides. The thought of misplaced anger and frustration finally reaches her. She can tell this girl is having a rough night as well.

"Sorry, I didn't see your things." The brunette says, eyes finally seeing the bags and slides out of the booth.

Clarke lets out a sigh and puts out a hand, stopping the girl from moving further. "I'm sorry, you can sit. I'm just not having a good night." She admits.

The brunette nods and sits back down. “Same.”

Clarke joins her on the other side. "Clarke." The blonde offers a hand.

Lexa takes it. "Lexa."

"So, Lexa, what brings you here this late at night?" Clarke asks.

"I just needed some time alone I guess. Things aren't really going the way I want them to at the moment. What about you Clarke?"

 _I'm moving back in with my mom and annoying step father because I ran away from my abusive (ex) boyfriend in the middle of the night_.

The truth wasn't appealing in the least bit.

"Just going home to visit my mom." Clarke looks to the bus station across the street. "I have a connecting bus but it's a 30-20 now, minute wait." She explains.

Lexa nods. “Well I hope I can provide decent company until then.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Clarke says with a smile. She takes a moment to study the girl. _She looks safe enough._ Her eyes wander over the mixture of hard and soft features. _With a jawline like that how can anything go wrong?_ Clarke clears her throat. _Stop it._ “I can grab us some coffees?” She’s already out of her seat before a protest can even be thought of.

“Black.” Lexa just says and Clarke is off. The brunette sits there in silence for a moment before she feels her phone vibrate.

 

**10:43 pm**

Lincoln: How long until you’re here? You were supposed to get here at 8.

 

Lexa sighed at the text from her cousin. Leave it to him to remind her.

 

**10:43 pm**

Lincoln: Our parents together are driving me nuts. They won’t stop and they might scare Octavia off. There’s only so much I can do and Anya is not helping.

 

**10:46 pm**

Lincoln: PLEASE LEX. ANSWER ME.

 

Lexa closed her eyes and let out another sigh, slower this time accompanied with a hand through her locks. _How am I supposed to tell him I’m late because I was dealing with Costia._ Memories of only a few hours ago filled Lexa’s mind and she tried to push them away. Costia kissing Ontari. Lexa watching from her car. She was supposed to be picking the girl up and that’s what she saw. _Ontari isn’t even that attractive._ Lexa’s teeth grit together. _Of course she is._

Lexa had simply took a picture of the two sharing goodbye kisses from the girl’s apartment building’s exit and sent it to her with the simple “We’re done.” under it.

Lexa ignored the texts and calls as she hazardly drove home. Tears clouded her eyes as she threw open the door to her own apartment and then went straight to her bedroom. The only thing on the brunette’s mind is getting rid of anything that reminded her of Costia.

The clothes that she leftover found their way into a pile in the hallway. Next was the girl’s extra toothbrush she had in the bathroom.

Lexa’s usually neat apartment was a mess and that only fumed her anger. She jumps when she hears knocking from her front door and growls when she hears the voice of just the person she _didn’t_ want to hear or see.

“Lex. Let me in. Let me explain.” Costia calls from the other side of the wooden door and then another series of knocks come.

_She must’ve left her key. Or she’s just choosing not to use it which would be a good choice on her part._

“Lexa let me in. I know you’re here. I saw your car in your spot.”

Lexa rolls her eyes and picks up the pile of Costa's things. With one hand she opens the door and quickly shoves the girl her possessions. “There’s nothing to talk about. I saw. It’s over.”

The door is closed once again before the girl can get out another word and Lexa slumps against the door.

_This is just too much._

It takes an hour for Costia to leave.

_Finally._

Lexa grabs her jacket and leaves her apartment and starts her drive home to her family's.  


**10:54 pm**

Lexa: I’m here. I’m a little behind. I’ll be there in like an hour.

**10:59 pm**

Lincoln: Thank God. I thought you were gonna cancel on me for a sec. Let me guess, you are your mystery girl got a little… distracted ;)

 

Lexa rolls her eyes and ignores her cousin’s text.

Clarke comes back at that second and notices the mood change in Lexa. “Wanna talk about it?” She asks as she takes a sip from her cup.

She schools her features to not let the pain of drinking too hot coffee be shown.

_Embarrassing._

_Painful._

Lexa takes one herself and then sets the cup down. She slouches back in her seat and lets her finger trace the lip of her cup.

They’re silent for a moment as Lexa decides what she wants to say. If she should lie or tell the truth.

“My girlfriend cheated on me and now I’m gonna look like an idiot showing up to my family’s without her.”

Lexa lets out a huge sigh as she reveals her newest and now most embarrassing secret.

Clarke’s face gives away her shock.

_Wow. That was unexpected._

“My parents don’t exactly approve of me liking girls and when they hear about this it’ll just validate them.” She explains and then takes another sip of her coffee.

Clarke is silent. Not sure exactly sure of what to say. _Except that her ex is an idiot for cheating on her._ The sudden motion across the table brings her out of her thoughts.

Lexa places her coffee on the table and quickly sits up. “Oh no. I didn’t mean to- You’re totally against gays right? That’s why-”

Clarke cuts her off with the shake of her head. “No- no. I’m bi. I just- I don’t know how to respond really. Like I’m good with the listing but I just didn’t expect someone to have _cheated_ on _you._ Sorry.”

Lexa relaxes. “It’s.. Okay.” _It would suck if she were homophobic._

 

**11:05 pm**

Anya: Can you like,,, Get her faster????? I’m bored and in the mood to tease my little cousin and her girlfriend.

 

Lexa can’t help but smile at Anya’s text, even if it was another reminder of Costia. _Enough of her. Screw her and screw whatever mom and dad will think when I tell them._

Lexa looks at the time again. “Wait, what time is your bus?” She looks up at Clarke whose blue eyes go wide.

“Now, shit!” she says as she quickly gathers her bags.

“Here, let me.” Lexa grabs one of the blonde’s heavier bags.

_Must be a pretty long visit._

They run out the door of the diner and Lexa has to grab Clarke before she runs out into oncoming traffic.

They make it across the street in time for the doors to close and to watch the bus pull off.

“Fuck!” Clarke drops her bags as both of her palms meet her face. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Lexa drops the bag she’s holding and steps in front of Clarke. “Hey, calm down. Maybe we can get your ticket exchanged.” The brunette reasons and points to the woman behind a desk.

Clarke takes a deep breath. “Okay.”

The two walk to the woman and explain their situation. “The next bus leaves at 10:45 in the morning but our morning busses cost more than the ticket you bought and since it’s last minute there’s an extra fee tacked on to that.”

Clarke lets out a frustrated sigh and Lexa wraps her arm around her shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay.”

Lexa turns back to the woman. “How much extra?”

“150” Clarke lets out another sigh.

“I can’t afford that. I can barely afford the one I just got.”

Lexa gives the blonde’s shoulder a squeeze. “I can pay it.”

Clarke shakes her head.“No, I couldn’t ask you to do that. I can just… Get a refund right?” The woman nods but Lexa stops the woman with just the motion of her hand.

“You don’t have to ask. I’m offering.” But Clarke shakes her head again.

“I don’t have to go. If I’m completely honest I didn’t want to go home anyway.” _I can ask Octavia if I can stay with her for a bit. I know it’s been a while but she- shit she’s off with that guy. Lincoln. Maybe Bell or if worst comes I know Jasper and Monty will let me crash there until I get my shit together._

“Then why are you going?” Lexa asks. _Could ask myself the same question._

Clarke feels her face heat up. _Being cheated on is surprising coming from her but to tell her I was in an abusive relationship for 6 years is just downright embarrassing. And to be going to move back in with my mom? That’s mortifying._

“My mom just wanted me to come visit but the last thing I want to do is be there with her and my stepfather.” Clarke half lies.

Lexa’s arm drops and her hands find her jacket pockets. _She could always come home with me. No. That’s a bad idea and she probably wouldn’t even be okay with that…_

Lexa lets out a sigh.

“Okay, I have a crazy idea.”


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tells Clarke her plan and they make a discovery.

“Okay, so I have a crazy idea.” Something in Clarke knew exactly what Lexa was going to suggest and a huge part of her was already saying yes.

 “Feel free to say no because I know we just met and I’m a total stranger but I don’t know I feel that if we work together the both of us can benefit.” Lexa rushes out. She takes a deep breath before suggesting her idea. “How about you come home with me and pretend to be my girlfriend for a week. It’ll get you out of here and after I’ll pay for a bus or plane ticket for you to go where ever you want.” _Shit that sounds really bad when I say it out loud._

“I probably sound nuts for even suggesting it, like we don’t even know each other's last names.”

“Griffin.” Clarke cuts her off and sends a smirk her way. She extends her hand.

“Lexa Woods.” Lexa smiles and their hands meet. Their hands release after a few seconds and then they turn back to the woman behind the desk. Lexa chuckles. _She’s been watching us like a movie._ “We’d like to refund that ticket.”

Once everything was taken care of the two girls find themselves walking back across the street and to Lexa’s car. They put Clarke's bags in the back and then settle back in the front. Lexa takes the time to plug up her phone and then sets up her GPS.

“I’m not too good with directions.” Lexa laughs. “I kind of did a blind drive when I first left that landed me here.” Lexa lives two or three towns over and really has no idea where she is. _Thank god for the GPS._

They’re on the road within minutes and it’s silent other than the light hum of the radio and the GPS voice.

“So.” Clarke speaks and Lexa angles her chin to her to show she’s listening without taking her eyes off of the road. “What’s some stuff I should know about you? If someone were to ask, how did we meet? How long are we supposed to have been together? What name do I use?”

“Well.” Lexa pauses as she thinks of exactly they _should_ answer those questions. “I think we should keep it as close to the truth as possible so we don’t forget anything. My family didn’t really know anything about Costia. I’m kind of a private person and I haven't given them any details about her.” Lexa chuckles. “My mom doesn’t even think she’s real. Or hopes she’s not at least.” Lexa’s laugh dies down. “You’re Clarke. We’ve been together for eight months, almost nine in six days.” Lexa begins.

Clarke nods. “How old are you?” The blond asks. 

“25. I run my family’s company in my city. You?” Lexa asks back. 

“24 and I’m fresh out of college.” Clarke lets out a short and bitter laugh. “Art therapy but I’m not going to be able to work where I was planning to.” _Stupid fucking Finn._

“Hopefully things will work out for you.” Lexa can sense there’s something deeper going on but chooses not to say anything about it. _She’ll tell me when she’s ready._ “Favorite color?”  

Clarke smiles at the simple question. “I don’t know. Green or red. One of those.” Clarke takes a moment to pick what question she would ask. “Who’s your best friend?”

“Well my number one is my cousin Anya, oh then it’s my cousin Lincoln. You’ll meet them both. Oh and my little brother Aden. I love him with all my heart.” Lexa says smiling.

Outside of family I have a friend named Luna. She’s a good substitute for when they’re not in town.” Lexa explains. Lexa gets caught by a red light and uses it as an opportunity to turn and look at Clarke.

_She really is a site. Beautiful._

“I should tell you about the people I’m bringing you to shouldn’t I?” Clarke nods.

“Well my parents are Laura and Alexander Woods and my brother Aden. The only extended family that will be there are my father’s brother Gustus, his wife Indra, their shared son Lincoln and his daughter from a previous marriage Anya.”

The car moves again once the light turns green.

“So my parents, brother, aunt, uncle and cousins. You’ll figure it out once you meet them.”

“Laura, Alexander, Aden.” Clarke says, trying to memorize names. “Anya, Aden. Wait, I already said Aden. Who am I missing?”

“My other cousin and my aunt and uncle.”

“Right. Lincoln. And-” Clarke draws a blank on the last two.

“Indra and Gustus.”

Clarke repeats the names. 

“Don’t worry too much about it, you’ll learn.” Lexa repeats as the GPS tells her the next direction.

“Is there anything specific I should know? Is there anything I should or shouldn’t say?” Clarke wants to make sure she doesn’t mess this up.

Lexa smiles. “Just be yourself. If anything comes up I’ll say something.”

Clarke gives a nod and the car is silent again. Lexa breaks it this time. 

“So I guess it’s my turn to ask a question? Um,” The brunette takes a moment to think. “What’s your biggest fear?”

Clarke looks down at her hands. “Like other than the general ones, spiders, snakes.” She chuckles bitterly. “I think my biggest is ending up alone because it’s a big possibility.” She’s picking at her fingers. Nervous habit.

Lexa notices and lets her right hand land on Clarke’s left and stops her. “I’m sure you won’t end up alone. Your pretty cute and you seem cool from the few hours I’ve spent with you.” She chuckles.

“You haven't spent enough time with me to get it.” The blond says. “Anyway, enough of the sap. It’s my turn. Tell me one of the most embarrassing moments of your life.”

Even in the dark Clarke can tell that Lexa’s blushing.

“Okay... so once in middle school I was over at Anya’s with some of her friends after school. They were all like two or three years older than me and since I was so close to Anya I got to hang out with them.” Lexa chuckles. “I felt so lucky cause they were in high school and really cool but I could tell they didn’t exactly like being around me but that didn’t keep me away. So on this day we were all on the trampoline and the middle school forced me to wear these stupid cheap uniforms so when I went to do some flip I landed and heard my pants rip. Like it was the loudest thing ever and everyone heard it and I wanted to die. I refused to get up until they all went home and then Anya had to give me a pair of pants to go home in.” 

Lexa’s face felt like fire. “I know that doesn’t really sound like much but I was traumatized and they made fun of me the rest of the year for it.” She quickly adds.

Clarke tries not to laugh. She does anyway. “Your turn.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “When did you know you were bisexual?” _Simple enough question._

“I liked girls from the beginning.” Clarke laughs as she remembers her younger self. “In elementary school I convinced my friends to “practice” kissing with me all the time and then when I was older I kind of kissed one of their big brothers.” Clarke facepalms herself for her twelve year old self’s actions.

“I liked the kiss itself but like not him so I thought I was a lesbian that likes to kiss guys for a while but then I fell in love with my, now ex, boyfriend. I know I’m bi now.” She shrugs.

“So…” The blonde trails off.

“Yeah?” Lexa answers back. She waits for the question. 

“Am I allowed to ask… I don’t wanna call them inappropriate because we’re both adults here but can I ask inappropriate questions? I mean just. We’re supposed to be together and like if we’re supposed to have been together for almost nine months I assume we’re expected to have already had sex. Unless you’re not into that or you’re waiting until marriage, that’s completely okay!” Clarke’s face grows hotter and hotter the longer she rambles on. _How did I get myself into this and is she laughing!?_

Lexa chuckles. “Clarke.” She stops the blondes talking. “I’m not a virgin. We would’ve had sex.” She laughs again. It’s mostly to keep herself calm and to keep her ears from burning hot. “You can ask whatever you want.” 

“Okay, so like.” Clarke pauses, face still burning. She abandons her original question. “When we’re there is PDA expected? How far is too far?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with is alright Clarke.” Lexa says. “Maybe hand holding if you’re not comfortable?”

“No, I’m comfortable.” _I wouldn’t mind kissing her at all._ Clarke watches Lexa’s tongue dart out to wet her lips and the blonde unconsciously does the same to her own. _I would love to kiss her._ Clarke blinks to snap herself out of her fog. “What’s too far?” She asks.

Lexa shrugs. “I mean, we can just keep it normal? Occasional kisses, sometimes we watch family movies together so maybe some cuddling.”

Clarke smirks when she comes up with her next question. “Sounds good. Maybe we can just play it by ear?”

“Yeah, and make sure we communicate what we are and aren't okay with.”

Clarke smiles. “Sounding like a couple already.” Lexa gives a nod.

“So, my turn… What’s your dream date?”

“Any date really.” Clarke says. “As long as I’m with someone I like and there’s food involved. We could literally go for a walk, get food and walk back and I’d be happy.”

“Noted.” Is all Lexa says. Clarke can see the smile on her lips.

“Okay so it’s my turn and my question is top or bottom?” 

Lexa’s smile turns into a smirk. “Top or bottom? What do you mean Clarke? Like, bunk beds or something because I never had them but Aden did and the rare time I had to bunk with him I was on the top.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean.” She playfully hits Lexa’s arm.

“Hey, no hitting. I’m driving. I could kill us both and everyone on here.” Clarke only rolls her eyes again.

“In bed or like when you’re cuddling are you a top or bottom.” The blonde asks again.

“Well when I’m cuddling I’ve only been the one doing the holding.” Clarke hums. “During sex I am also a top.” She quickly says and Clarke chokes on her laugh.

“Yeah, that part I don’t believe.” She teases. 

“I am always on top Clarke.”

“Just because you’re on top doesn’t make you a top but okay Lexa.”

The brunette chooses not to argue with the blonde. “We’re close.” She once they’re pulling onto a familiar street. Lexa shuts off the GPS. “I know my way from here.”

The two pull up to the home and Clarke tries to contain her gasp. _This place is fucking huge._

Lexa parks and the two step out, first taking a moment to stretch their legs and then grabbing their bags. Lexa sends Lincoln a text that she’s outside and he is there in less than a minute.

“Hey!” He’s all smiles and forces Lexa into a hug. “I missed you little cousin. Here, let me help.” He grabs both of Lexa’s bags from her. 

“Let me help you.” She says to Clarke and grabs two of Clarke’s bags and they both walk into the house.

Clarke is met with the perfect mixture of home and wealth. “Wow.” is whispered from the girl. She looks up to see a chandelier and then looks back in front of her to be met with a familiar face. Clarke drops both of her bags and barely contains her excitement when she sees her best friend.

“Octavia!” They rush to each other and embrace. “It’s been forever!” Both girls giggle throughout their hug and side to side dance. Clarke pulls back enough to look at her. “ _This_ is your Lincoln. Your boyfriend is Lexa’s cousin. Holy shit what a coincidence.” Both girls are all smiles.

“I see they know each other.” Lincoln laughs.

“How do you know Lexa?” Octavia asks and Lincoln answers for her. 

“She’s Lex’s girlfriend.” This earns raised eyebrows from Octavia.

“Oh really?” Octavia says, eyes saying otherwise. “Why didn’t I know about this?”

“We’re just.” Clarke lets out a nervous chuckle. “We’re really private people.”

“Well, we have a lot to catch up on huh?” Clarke can only nod. She looks at Lexa who she can tell is sharing the same look on her face.

_Caught already huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future chapters are planned out and will be longer


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa explain some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm currently in college and the semester just started so I'm now balancing writing, work and school so I'm sorry if the wait gets to be too long.

“So, can you two explain?” Octavia scolds once she, Clarke and Lexa are alone in the “couple's” room. “Clarke, I thought you were with Finn? Lincoln's been telling me about Lexa’s mystery girlfriend for months. Are you cheating on him?”

“No Octavia. I broke up with him.” The brunette looks at Clarke.  _ Something’s different.  _ Octavia walks closer to the blonde.

“But you’ve been with her for months so you  _ were-” _

“No! Octavia… I’m a lot of things but a cheater is not one of them.”

“Then-”

Lexa cuts her off. “She’s pretending to be my girlfriend. I just broke up with mine, the one you’ve heard of and me and Clarke met tonight. She agreed to pretend.”

Octavia’s eyes are narrowed once again. “Clarke why would you agree to that? Why, where did you guys meet? You guys live in separate states. This isn’t adding up-”

“I was going home to my mom’s. Me and Finn broke up and I was moving back in with her. We met at a diner and I missed my connecting bus.” Clarke’s face burned bright.  _ Moving back in with my mother. That’s embarrassing.  _ Clarke makes a mental note to text her mom.

“And why did you and Finn break up? Last I heard you two were great.”

_ That’s just what I told you guys. _

“He just didn’t treat me right anymore.” Suddenly Octavia is right in her face and the brunettes hand is on her chin. Octavia wipes makeup off with her hand and Clarke hisses in pain as she tries to pull away.

“Fuck. No Clarke.” Her friend looks at her in disbelief. Clarke turns her face so Octavia can no longer see the bruise.

“He did that didn’t he?” Octavia’s teeth grit together and those words get Lexa’s attention. The girl had tried to distance herself from the conversation, feeling that it was meant to be between best friends and Clarke’s past partner but the mention of what “he did” had jump started Lexa’s instincts and she was ready for battle.

She walked to the other side of Clarke and saw the injury for herself and her fiery emotions and need to fight danced with the sympathy and sadness that came with seeing Clarke so hurt.

“Oh my god Clarke did this happen often?” Octavia was on the edge of tears as well as the other girls and Lexa had to steel her emotions. Lexa doesn’t cry.

_ Often... _

“All that matters is that I left. I’m not with him and I’m not going back.” Clarke wipes at her eyes and hisses again at the pain.

Octavia hugs her. “Come one, let me take you to get cleaned up.” she says to her best friend and then takes her out of the room and to the bathroom.

Lexa is left in the room alone but only for a moment before Anya rushes in. Lexa finds herself in a hug similar to Lincoln's but tighter.

“Hey little cuz took you long enough to get here.” She’s all smiles and Lexa couldn’t help but return one. “Where’s your girlfriend? Or did you make her up?” Lexa pushes her cousin away with a laugh.

“You know she’s real. Clarke’s with Octavia right now.” Lexa explains.

Anya raises her eyebrows. “I see the girlfriends have teamed up already.”

“They knew each other before. They’re best friends. We just, didn’t put two and two together.”

Anya nods and sits on the end of the bed. Lexa sits next to her.

“Well you lucked out and got here right after the rent’s went to sleep. You’ve avoided them for tonight.”

“That’s a relief. I’m exhausted. Today’s been a long one and I just want to go to sleep.”  _ That’s a hint. Get out Anya.  _ Lexa looks at her cousin who is obviously ignoring her signals.

“Oh, I’m not leaving.” Anya chuckles. “I’m waiting to see your girlfriend. Oh, and I kinda wanna tell you about this girl I met on tind-”

As if on cue a pajama clad Clarke walks back into the room, Octavia short behind her.

“Damn Lex! You didn’t have to hit her to get her to come visit us.” Anya jokes when she sees the mostly faint bruise around Clarke’s eye.

The blonde turns so she’s looking out of the room.

“I didn’t hit her Anya. You know I would never do that.”  _ You insensitive asshole.  _ “She-” Lexa pauses for a split second before coming up with an excuse. “She convinced me to let her come to one of my boxing practices.”

“Yeah, I wanted to try it out.” Clarke adds and then finally turning back around but doesn’t make eye contact with either of the girls.

“One of the other new fighters lost control. Clarke was actually kicking ass and-”

Clarke makes a popping sound.

Anya takes the excuse. “Well. It was nice meeting you- Clarke.” She says and then stands. “Good night. I’ll talk to you in the morning Lex.”

Octavia leaves next, saying how Lincoln will probably want her back. “Night.”

Clarke closes the door behind Octavia and then looks to Lexa whose ears are noticeably red. “One bed.” is all the brunette says and Clarke laughs.

“One bed that we can share.”

Lexa is relieved that Clarke is okay with sharing. She was afraid that that would be one too many in their deal.

Lexa pulls off her shirt, leaving her in a tank top and then takes off her pants, leaving her in a pair of boxer briefs. It’s what she normally sleeps in. She looks up to see a blushing Clarke looking away.  _ Maybe I’m pushing it… _ “You’re okay that I sleep in this? It’s what I normally-”

“It’s fine. Get comfortable.” Clarke says and Lexa slides back in the bed. She reaches over and plugs her phone into the wall to charge for the night and once Clarke sees her she does the same with her completely dead one. The brunette gets under the covers and Clarke shuts off the lights. The bed dips and Clarke is only inches from her.

The blonde shifts, not sure how she should lay. Should they face each other? Laying on her back would put them arm to arm.

Eventually Clarke settles on her side, left arm stretched out and hand gripping her pillow. “Goodnight Lexa.” She whispers into the dark. It’s returned with the sound of light snores. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but look there, there's another chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets the family and they have some fun.

The morning comes and the two just can’t find it in themselves to get up. It was a long night and the both of them were planning on catching up on their sleep.

Lexa’s mom had another plan.

The older woman cautiously opened the door, peeking her head in and hoping she wouldn’t see anything she didn’t want to. Instead of what she expected - she didn’t know what she expected, maybe some disgusting work of a girl her daughter decided to bring home, covered in juvenile tattoos much like Lexa’s and a sex scene only appropriate for the darker side of the internet - she saw her beautiful daughter and in her arms is a sleeping blonde figure. 

Lexa’s arm is wrapped tightly around Clarke’s waist and Laura couldn’t believe that something as disgusting as a same sex relationship could look so  _ normal _ . 

She knocks on the door frame and it works to wake Lexa up.

“Good morning sunshine. Get up, we made breakfast.” The woman leaves quickly after that.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispers and the blonde only lets out a groan. “Clarke, it’s time to get up.”

Clarke swats at Lexa. “Later. I’ll get up later.” 

“There’s food.” Lexa says. Something tells her that’ll work. 

It does. Clarke quickly sits up, barely missing bumping heads with Lexa by a moved inch and swings her legs out of bed. “Shit, I’m dizzy.” She laughs when she realizes she’s gotten up too quickly. She steadies herself and then allows her body to stretch.

Lexa checks her phone and Clarke walks over to do the same. She grabs her phone from the charger and it’s alive. She has a ton of missed texts and calls.  _ Oops. _   
  


**4:32 am**

Mom: How far are you?

 

**Missed Call from Mom 4:45 am**

 

Mom: Call me when you get this.

 

**7:12 am**

Mom: Clarke where are you? Marcus was at the bus stop when you were supposed to be there and he said you were not there. 

 

Clarke rolls her eyes at the sight of Marcus’ name.

 

**7:15 am**

Mom: Clarke!

 

**7:15 am**

Finn: Clarke where are you?

 

**7:17 am**

Finn: CLARKE

 

**Missed Call from Finn 7:18 am**

**Missed Call from Finn 7:18 am**

**Missed Call from Finn 7:19 am**

**Missed Call from Finn 7:19 am**

**Missed Call from Finn 7:20** **am**

**Missed Call from Finn 7:20 am**

 

**7:25 am**

Finn: What are you doing in Michigan?

 

Clarke’s eyes go wide after reading the message.  _ How did he know?  _ Clarke’s heart starts to race and then it hits her.  _ Fuckng snapmap.  _ She immediately turns it off but knows it’s too late.

“I have to go.” The words slip pass her lips without much thought but it is quick to get Lexa’s attention.

“What. What did I do?” The brunette panics.

Clarke shakes  her head. “Not you, I fucked up. It’s my fault. Finn knows where I am. My fucking snapmap was on.” She's crying and it’s not pretty. 

Lexa quickly darts over and holds the girl in her arms. “Shh, it’s okay. If that jackass wants you, he’ll have to go through me and trust me, that’d be hard.” She says with a soft smile looking down at Clarke. “I’ll have you know that I’m a second degree black belt in tang soo do, a state known kickboxer and all of the rage of a pint up rich kid.” 

Clarke is able to laugh along with her. Her tears are fewer now.

“Plus, my uncle is a cop and Lincoln's a lawyer. If he shows up he’s screwed.” Lexa assures her. 

They sit like that until Clarke calms down and then Lexa slowly unravels herself.

Clarke misses the warmth. 

Lexa moves across the room and pulls on a pair of sweatpants and one of her old hoodies.

“You were on the track team?” Clarke asks when she reads the logo. 

Lexa nods, “Yeah, from freshman to junior year.” Lexa looked down at her hoodie, the mascot logo slightly worn that shows how often she had worn it before. 

“What about your senior year?” Clarke asks, noticing that the girl didn’t mention it.

Lexa just shrugs, “I didn’t really have time for it and my family didn’t exactly see it as important. It was seen mostly as a distraction.”

Clarke accepts this answer though she feels bad for senior Lexa missing out on something she  

obviously loved enough to spend three years doing before.

“Anyway,” Lexa speaks again. “Let's get breakfast!”

Clarke’s stomach grumbles at that.

“The tummy agrees, let's go.” Clarke is enthusiastic about leaving the comfort of Lexa’s room in favor of food until she realizes that that means she has to meet the parents.

_ Oh no. _

It’s too late and Clarke finds herself facing two figures. Lexa must sense her nerves or maybe she can hear the sound of her heart beating hard in her chest because she slips her hand down to tangle her fingers with the blondes and it does good to slow Clarke’s heart a bit.

“Mom, Dad, this is Clarke. She’s my girlfriend.” 

Clarke gives a small wave with her other hand.

The tension in the air is broken thankfully by Lincoln and Octavia entering the room. “Food, food, food.” Octavia basically chants and everyone laughs a little.

Indra and Gustus make their way in from outside. They were sent to the store for more orange juice. 

They all move to fix their plates. Clarke follows Lexa’s lead, still not comfortable in such a new place. 

“So, what happened to your eye?” Clarke is spoken to for the first time by Lexa’s mom.

“Oh, uh, I went to one of Lexa’s kickboxing practices. I didn’t end well.” She’s quick to remember the excuse told the night before. 

Octavia puts a hand on Clarke’s shoulder just long enough to get her attention. “I’ll help you cover it later.”

The blonde nods, thankful.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Lincoln asks his aunt. 

“Can we go sledding?” Aden comes running out of his room. He runs to his mom, grabbing on her. 

“Well, I think we’re going to start with decorating the house.” Laura answers.

“Then, maybe we can go sledding if the snow holds enough.” 

Aden accepts this answer and then moves to fix his own plate but stops dead in his tracks before he grabs any food. He just now sees Lexa and lets his plate drop onto the counter.

“Lexa!” He runs to his sister, colliding with her legs, nearly making her fall over.

“Hi buddy!” She laughs as she hugs the seven year old back.

“I’ve missed you so much Lexa!” The boy says, refusing to let go.

“I’ve missed you too.” Lexa says. Clarke can’t help but smile at the scene. It was such a touching thing and made Clarke wish she wasn’t an only child.

“Okay buddy, go get your food and then we can eat together.” Lexa tells him, urging him to let her legs go. He does after another squeeze. 

Once everyone got their food the entire family moved around the table, using extra chairs to squeeze together. Clarke and Lexa find themselves sitting close but neither are complaining.

“So Clarke.” The blonde looks up from her food. She tries not to show how terrified she feels. She knows what’s coming. It’s part one of who the hell knows how many parental interrogations to come.

“Yes?” She answers Laura. 

“What do you do for a living?”

“Art therapy.” Clarke says simply.

“Oh that must be fun.” Anya cuts in and Clarke sends her a grateful smile.

“Very.”

They manage to dodge questions that were too intrusive and then went ahead with decorating the house. 

Lexa and Clarke are assigned different tasks of putting up lights and bows. Clarke is alone for the first few minutes before Octavia joins her.

“You okay?” The brunette asks and Clarke nods. “Are you sure?” Once again the blonde nods.

“I’m good O. Minus the interrogation fear I’m great. I’d rather be here than with my mom or with ya know.” Clarke explains quickly. “It’s even better now that I have you. All we need now is Raven.”

Octavia smiles. “I might be able to arrange that later.” She says before getting to work on her own task.

…

The moment the house is done being decorated Aden comes up to Laura, begging to go sledding.

“Aden sweetie. I’m tired. Maybe later or tomorrow.” The words make the boy burst into tears.

“But- but- you said we coul-d-d right aft-er.” he said through tears but Laura felt no sympathy and did not fall for his waterworks. 

Lexa decides to step in. “Mom, if you don’t feel like it, we can take him.” The others are quick to agree.

“I’m okay with driving.” Lincoln adds.

Laura sighs annoyed. “Okay. Fine.” She then turns to Aden. “Hat, scarf, coat, gloves and boots, at all times or you come right back here you got me?” 

The boy nods and then runs excitedly to his room to get ready.

“I guess your father and I will take this time to be alone.”

Lexa tries not to gag and pulls Clarke away. The two get dressed for the cold. “I’m sorry if you didn’t want to go. I just realized I volunteered you to go.” Lexa says guiltily. 

Clarke shrugs. “It’s fine. I haven't been in years so this’ll be fun.” 

It’s not long before they’re driving to the hills Lexa and her family use. Clarke and Aden are in her car while Lincoln, Octavia and Anya are in the other. 

Cold air hits their face as they step out of the truck. Lexa is the first to swing around back to get the sled. The trunk opens with the push of a button and she pulls out hers and Aden’s. The other truck driven by Lincoln had already arrived and they had their sleds ready to go. 

“Wait for us will ya?!” Lexa calls out. She puts Adens on the ground and the boy is quick to put himself in position. 

“Hurry up love birds!” Anya replies. 

Lexa and Clarke laugh. Lexa lugs their sled over as Clarke jumps up to grab and shut the trunk.

“Do you want the front or back?” Lexa asks out of courtesy but regrets it when she sees the playful glint in Clarke’s eye. 

“Oh I thought you were  _ always  _ a top Lexa.” She teases, not realizing she said it loud enough for the others to hear. They snicker and the couple. 

Lexa rolls her eyes and silently sits in the sled, close to the back to show that Clarke’s spot is in front.

Clarke moves to take the spot but stops when she feels the sled ready to slide before she’s in it securely.  _ Shit. _

She tries to push the sled back, farther from the edge at her spot but fails, nearly slipping down the hill. Lexa grabs her but in the process sends them both down the hill. They both scream scared. 

She holds onto Clarke for life, barely managing to pull the blonde onto the sled before her body would’ve drug against the snow. 

Clarke manages to pull herself up and tightly wraps her arms around Lexa’s body. 

The hill is long which is why the family usually goes to it. They somehow manage not to flip it and land safely at the bottom. 

Clarke stays rooted to Lexa for a moment as she attempts to catch her breath. 

At the top of the hill they can hear everyone laughing at them. 

Clarke looks up at their tiny figures for a second before resting her head back down on Lexa’s chest. The brunettes heartbeat has to be the same as Clarkes. It’s beating so hard it’s like her heart is a boxer and her chest is a punching bag.

“You okay?” Lexa asks. 

“Yeah.” Clarke says and slowly gets off of her. “I’m cold.” 

Lexa laughs and eventually Clarke does too because how can you not?

The two are soon joined by the others at the bottom. They’re still laughing at them.

“You should’ve heard yourself screaming!” Anya teases Lexa.

The brunette pushes her cousin off of her sled and into the snow. She sits on top of Anya and grabs a fist full of snow, shoving it into her face.

They fight for a few minutes before everyone gets into it. A full on snowball fight starts. Lexa easily uses Aden as a shield against Lincoln's attack. Once the boy turns on her, she attempts to use Clarke as a shield next but the blonde is too fast. Clarke avoids her grasp and runs next to Octavia. Lexa finds herself going against everyone and laughs. She's screwed. They all reach down and grab handfuls of snow, packing it nicely as they stare Lexa down. Anya is the first to throw her snowball and Lexa avoids it by doing a quick tuck and roll, which gets her covered in more snow than she would’ve been in if she just took all of the hits to come but what's the fun in that. Anya’s attack opens up the floodgates and everyone else lets their ammo fly. Lexa only dodges two more, both being Adens with his short throws, before she’s met with two hits to the face, two to the stomach and three to the back. Lexa dramatically falls to the ground, admitting defeat and they stop attacking her and then turn on each other. By the end, everyone’s soaking wet and cold.

“I’m ready to go.” Octavia complains as she cuddles into Lincoln in an attempt to get warm. 

“Hey, we’re going to go back to the house.” Lincoln tells them. Anya tags along with her ride, leaving Clarke, Lexa and Aden. 

“I wanna keep sledding.” Aden tells them.

“Are you okay with that?” Lexa asks Clarke. She nods. She’s freezing cold but she can suck it up for a few more turns.

They go down the hill until Aden finally tires and then start their drive back to the house.

Lexa drives while Clarke takes a moment to warm up. The blonde finally pulls out her phone and starts to create a write to her mom.

 

**5:40 pm**

Clarke: Sorry, my phone was dead for awhile. 

There’s a change of plans and I’m not coming home right away.

 

She quickly presses send and hopes she won’t have to deal with her mother right away. She slips her phone back into her pocket and then holds her cold fingers against the car heaters. 

“So, did you have fun?” Lexa asks.

She smiles, cheeks rosey and nods. “Yeah, I’m cold as-” she stops to censor herself, remembering Aden is in the back. “I’m basically an icicle, but I’m a fun icicle.” She laughs because did that even make sense?

Lexa laughs along with her. “I’m glad, last thing I want is to make you do something you don’t want to do.

“It’s okay Lexa, I had fun, plus I signed up for this. Everything's good.” 

It’s not long before the three get to the house, sopping wet and strip off their hats, coats and boots.

“I should change.” Clarke says, grimacing at how wet her socks were. “Maybe a warm shower would do me good?” 

Lexa nods and the two make their way to Lexa’s room. Clarke picks out her clothes, deciding on sweatpants and a hoodie after Lexa tells her they probably won’t be going out for the rest of the day. 

“Here’s towels.” Lexa hands her a set of blue face and body towels. “You can put them here on this rack then you’re done.” 

Clarke nods and Lexa leaves her.

Clarke starts the shower, feeling the warm water on her hand before stripping down. She steps in, finally warming her body. She lets her mind wander here, finally thinking about what she was doing. 

_ What am I going to do at the end of this? Where am I actually going to go? Where am I going to work? How am I going to survive? _

Clarke feels the frustration grow in her at the lack of answers. 

She finishes her shower, she’d rather stay in denial. She’ll figure it out later.

Clarke steps out, drying herself off and wrapping her towel around her wet hair. Clarke gets her warm clothes on and dries her hair as much as she can before putting it in a bun.

The blonde is met with hot chocolate when she exits. 

“Thank you for going sledding with me.” The small boy says with a toothy smile and the offering of a mug. 

Clarke can’t help but smile back at him. “It’s no problem kid. I had a lot of fun.” She accepts the hot chocolate and then follows him into the living room.

Lexa sighs. “Now I see where the hot chocolate went.” She walked up to them. “I made that for you and turned around for a second and it was just  _ gone.”  _

Clarke laughs. “I don’t know Lexa. Aden gave it to me first. He brought it to me to say thanks for going sledding with him.” She teases.

Lexa gasps. “Are you kidding me? First you steal my hot chocolate and then you steal my girlfriend?” Lexa complains jokingly to Aden but the seven year old grins and takes Clarkes hand.

“She's mine now Lexa sorry.” 

“Betrayed by my own brother.” Lexa says faking hurt. Clarke’s laugh encourages her to continue her dramatic act. 

“I’m sorry Lexa but he knew how to get to my heart.” Clarke shrugs.

“But he’s too young for you.” Lexa tries to reason.

“Age is just a number.” Clarke says and the look Lexa sends her way makes her laugh.

“Okay, you’re right.” Clarke lets go of Aden’s hand and reaches for Lexa’s.

“Sorry buddy but your sister’s right. I’m too old for you.” Aden fakes a sad face.

“Lexa, will you take me back?” She says jokingly and Lexa pretends to think about it before nodding her head.

“I guess.” she says.

Clarke smiles and kisses her cheek.

“Get a room.” Anya says, walking in right at that moment. Lincoln and Octavia follow soon after.

“Movies?” Octavia suggest.

Lexa looks to Clarke and the blonde nods.

“I love movies.”

They settle on a cheesy Christmas movie and move to the couches. Clarke and Lexa attempt to get comfortable together, it was unfamiliar territory when it came to cuddling with each other and they were both trying to respect the others personal space.

Lexa ends up laying in the reclined couch seat with Clarke laying on her chest.

Clarke tried not to think about how nice this felt or how warm Lexa was. She tried not to think how hard and soft at the same time Lexa was or how good she smelled. She tried not to.

Their single movie turned into a marathon and the group found themselves only breaking to eat.

Clarke falls asleep during the last movie. Her spot on Lexa’s chest was feeling incredible and at some point the brunette had began to run her fingers through her hair and the other hand rubbed soft circles on her back.

“Clarke.” Lexa nudged her gently waking the blonde. “Bedtime.” Lexa chuckles and sleepy Clarke rolls off of Lexa and follows her into their shared room.

She crawls into bed with Lexa.

_ Earlier was nice.  _  Clarke turns so her back is facing Lexa and with blushing cheeks whispers into the dark.

“Hey Lexa.”

“Hmm?” The brunette is quick to answer, turning so she’s fully on her side and facing the blonde's back.

“Is cuddling off the table when no one’s around?” She’s answered by strong arms being wrapped around her waist and Lexa’s face being buried in the back of her neck.

Not exactly how she expected to end her night but she doesn’t mind.

Clarke falls asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think of this chapter and how the story is progressing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa destresses and Octavia's there for Clarke.

The sun shines bright in her eyes, breaking her from sleep and Lexa gives out a silent groan as she stretches the best she can with the weight on her chest.

Weight on her chest.

Clarke.

Lexa looks down at the sleeping beauty.

 _What I wouldn’t give to wake up like this every morning._ Lexa shakes her head.

_What the hell? What am I thinking? This is temporary Lexa. Get your head in the game._

_Get through the holidays and get back home._

_To an empty apartment._

_Alone._

Lexa’s brain was doing too much thinking resulting in a slight tinge of a headache.

_Just. STOP._

_What do I do after this? What is Costia doing? It doesn’t matter, she nothing to me now. Now I  have-_

Lexa once again looks down at Clarke’s sleeping figure still cuddled into her.

_Now I have no one…_

Lexa closes her eyes and wishes away the tears.  _I’m not going to be able to sleep. I might as well  go do something. Anything other than wallow in self pity._

The brunette carefully slips out her arm from underneath Clarke, heart beating rapidly when the blonde lets out a soft wine.

Lexa stops, knee on the bed as she waits to see if she accidentally woke Clarke.

The blonde reaches out and grabs at Lexa’s pillow, pulling it down and cuddling it.

_Oh thank god I didn’t wake her._

Lexa moves off of the bed and allows her body to stretch fully. She then looks around her room until she sees her hoodie.

_Running._

It’s what she used to do to clear her head.

The brunette slips on her running gear, the hoodie and lastly some running shoes.

Lexa quietly makes her way through her house. She stops for a quick bathroom break before she goes and slips out the front door. She feels so weird being back on this street, doing what she used to do but smiled because she’s honestly missed it.

It’s not long before the brunette is off and starting her run.

The cold air hits her face but she doesn’t mind it. She likes it even. Running works as the perfect distraction from the world. It distracts her from the feeling of the world crumbling around her.

Clarke wakes to an empty bed and confusion is clear on her face.  _Where’s Lexa?_ Clarke gets up and grabs her clothes for the day.

She awkwardly tip toes out of the bedroom, heart beating fast as she made her way through the foreign home of her pretend girlfriend and goes to the bathroom. First thing every morning she uses the bathroom and that’s the only thing she’s managed to keep constant about her life. Everything else is different.

She gets dressed for the day. Jeans and a soft T- shirt she got on a shopping trip with Finn a few months ago.

_Did I make the right choice?_

Clarke never liked change and it wasn’t until now, that she was alone with her thoughts that she realized how big her decision impacted everything.

_Finn’s upset. My mom’s worried and I have no idea what I’m going to do with my life._

Clarke’s chest gets tight and she can already feel the pressure in her face and the tears starting to form in her eyes. Her cheeks hurt.

_Don’t cry. You don’t want anyone to see you cry… I also can’t stay in here forever._

Clarke takes a deep breath as her hand lands on the bathroom doorknob. Clarke’s anxiety is through the roof and she finds herself not being able to leave the room at all.

Tears are running down her face.

 _Damnit._ Clarke wipes at her face.

_Where the hell is Lexa?_

Clarke pulls out her phone but realizes she can’t text Lexa because she doesn't have her number.

_Because she isn’t really your girlfriend and she isn’t really your friend and she’ll be done with you after this is over. You’ll never see her again._

Clarke blinks away the thoughts.  _There’s someone else._

 

**8:10 am**

Help. Bathroom.

 

She presses send and ten minutes go by before Octavia is in the room.

The brunette had to convince Clarke to unlock the door for her and when she got in, nearly started crying at the sight of her best friend sitting on the floor. Octavia immediately closed the door behind her and rushed over to hold Clarke. The brunette wraps her in her arms.

“You’re okay. You’re okay, I’m here.” Octavia whispers over and over again as she strokes the blondes hair. “You’re okay Clarke.” Clarke lets out a sigh before nodding her head.

They stay like that until Clarke is calm. Octavia doesn’t say anything until Clarke stops crying.

“What happened?”

“I just- I freaked.” Clarke answers, voice hoarse from crying.

“It’s okay.” Octavia says to comfort her. “I get it. Where is Lexa?” she asks. Clarke answers with a shrug.

“I don’t know. She wasn’t there when I woke up and I got up to get dressed for today and stuff but couldn’t leave.” She waves her hand around to signal the bathroom their in.

Octavia reaches over and grabs some tissue for Clarke and the blonde blows her nose.

“I bet her parents hate me.” Clarke says, letting a dark chuckle slip. “I’d hate me.”

“Shut up Clarke. You’re great and I’m sure they love you already.” Octavia replies, holding her tighter.

“Not like it matters. I’m not really her girlfriend.”

Octavia tries not to let the concern sound in her voice. Last thing her best friend needed was to know that she was causing her to worry.

“Clarke Eliza Jane Griffin. You are one of the best people I have ever met. You have no reason to think otherwise. I’m sure Lexa will be back soon and everything will be alright.”

“Alright? Octavia, I have no idea what I’m doing after this. Once this is over, what am I going to do? Go back with my mom? What then? I’d rather go back with-”

“Don’t you say it Clarke.” Octavia says and accidentally lets a bit of anger seep into her words. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Clarke, you can come stay with me and Lincoln for a little bit. We can find you a job and the apartment next to ours has been empty for a while now and I’m good with the landlord so I know she’ll let you move in. You have options Clarke. Every option but that.”

Clarke nods her head. “Okay.” She turns in her friends arms. “Thank you Octavia.” They hug for a few seconds before getting off of the floor. Octavia helps Clarke clean her face and cover the now very small mark.

“Ready?” Octavia asks and Clarke gives a quick nod.

“Good because I’m starving.” The two exit the bathroom and it’s like everything’s back to normal.

Well, as normal as things can get when you’re in this kind of situation.

_Still no Lexa._

They enter the kitchen and it’s much like the day before. Breakfast is available just without Lexa as a crutch.

“Good morning Clarke.” Alexander says with a smile on his face.

“Good morning.” Clarke replies and then turns to Laura. “Good morning.”

The woman just gives a quick smile and goes back to making more pancakes.

“Feel free to make yourself a plate.” he says, picking up a plate and passing it to Clarke. The blonde smiles and moves to do that.

“So where’s my daughter?” Laura finally says to Clarke.

“Ahh, that’s a question I’ve been asking myself.”

It’s not until they finish eating that Lexa comes back, covered in sweat. Partway through her run she abandoned her hoodie, only picking it back up on the way back and tying it around her waist. Now she was just wearing a sports bra.

At first Clarke told herself not to look at Lexa’s abs but then remembered she was allowed to. She is pretending to be her girlfriend after all.

“I’m gonna shower real quick and I’ll be right back out.” she says to Clarke as she passes by. Clarke can only nod.

Octavia continues to help Clarke through conversations with Lexa’s parents while the girl showered and after 15 minutes she comes back out fully dressed.

The family moves to the living room while Lexa makes herself a plate and heats the cold items in the microwave.

Even though she was already done eating, Clarke sat at the table with Lexa as she ate.

“So you were out running?” The blonde asks and Lexa nods.

“Yeah, I woke up pretty early and I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“Oh, do you do that often?”

Lexa shakes her head. “Not often enough. I wish I could but were I live now isn’t the same as here. I have a path to run here.” Lexa takes a bite of her eggs.

“I was gonna text you but then I realized I don’t have your number.” Clarke admits.

“Oh, you’re right.” Lexa is quick to pull out her phone and they exchange numbers.

“What should I save you as?” Clarke asks and then with a wicked smirk enters something in.

“What’d you put?” Lexa asks, trying to see but Clarke shields her phone until it’s saved and then shows the brunette.

**“My favorite bottom”**

“Oh my god Clarke!” Lexa says as she pretends to be annoyed but also can’t hold back a laugh. She lowers her voice. “I am a top.”

Clarke laughs. “You keep saying that but I’m having a hard time believing it.” Clarke smirks as she obviously checks Lexa out.

“Are you trying to tell me that  _you’re_ a top or something and you’re trying to make me believe that I’m a bottom by saying it a bunch?”

“All I heard was “I’m a bottom Lex.” Clarke replies and Lexa jumps into attack. Long fingers attack Clarke’s stomach with tickles, making the blonde giggle and nearly fall out of her chair as she tries to get away.

“I’ll show you how skilled my fingers are-”

“OH MY GOD GET A ROOM!” Anya says dramatically as she enters into the dining room just in time to hear her cousins totally out of context sentence.

Both Clarke and Lexa blush madly. Lexa moves her hands away from Clarke and goes back to eating.

“Keep it PG please… Well… While the parents are here at least…”

“Shut up Anya.” Lexa warns and her cousin laughs.

“I’m just saying. Save it for when we have our party.” Lexa rolls her eyes. “Oh, and I invited the girl I’ve been talking to. She’s a real firework.” Anya leaves the dining room in favor of the living room where everyone else was.

“Party?” Clarke asks and Lexa nods after taking her final bite of food.

“Yep.” she says once she’s swallowed. “My parents, aunt and uncle will be going to an event for a couple of days and Aden will be at a friends so that means it’ll just be us hanging. It used to be just me, Anya and Lincoln but over the years we started inviting more and more people so now it’s like a real party, or close to it. There’s like 10 of us I think.” Lexa explains as she walks to the sink to wash her dishes.

Alexander comes in and leans against the sink as Lexa continues to wash her dishes.

“We’re going Christmas tree shopping today. “ he announces. Lexa tries not to let out a groan.

“I hate Christmas tree shopping.” She says and then hands her dish to Clarke who silently offered to dry.

“Why?” Clarke asks.

“My mom is the most difficult woman ever and it’s going to take  _hours._ ” She complains and then lets out a si

gh. An idea pops into her head.

Lexa lowers her voice, “Maybe we can get out of it.”

“Don’t even think about it.” Laura says in passing.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been dealing with school and I'm home for the weekend for the first time in a long time and inspiration hit. 
> 
> Leave comments letting me know what you think. Your comments always inspire me to continue writing. 
> 
> If my update periods ever get too long again feel free to let me know.
> 
> Tumblr: clexa-sin


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family picks out a Christmas tree and the couples battle it out.

Lexa was right, it did take forever. Over an hour passed of looking at trees that looked nearly the same before her mom settled on one but on the bright side she got to hold Clarke’s hand the whole time. Lexa smiled at the rosy cheeked girl as she laughed at one of Octavia’s dumb jokes.  
  


“What?” Clarke asks when she looks up to see Lexa smiling at her. 

The brunette looks away, suddenly feeling shy. Lexa shrugs. 

“What?” Clarke asks again, using her other hand to cling onto Lexa. She’s giggling. “You were staring.”

Once again Lexa shrugs. “You’re cute.” She replies softly and tries not to curse at herself when she feels the familiar sting of a blush rise on her cheeks. 

“You’re cuter but okay.” Clarke giggles, booping Lexa on the nose with her finger and then turning so she's walking straight again. 

Lexa’s left blushing and hoping her cousins didn’t see. They didn’t react so they must not have.

_ Did she mean that? Or was that for show? Does she actually think I’m cute? _

Lexa’s thoughts don’t help her blushing.

_ Stop it. It doesn’t matter because at the end of the week, you’ll buy her a one way ticket out of here and she’ll never have to deal with you again.  _

She’s brought out of her thoughts by Clarke’s voice. “You okay?” the blonde asks her and she nods. “Good. You’re mom wants you and Lincoln to help your dad put the tree in the truck."

Lexa lets out a heavy sigh. The only part worse than picking out a tree is loading and unloading it.

Once the tree was loaded Alexander made a point to remind everyone of the only family tradition that Lexa enjoyed. 

Lexa hands the food to Clarke.

“Okay, so try the doughnut and then the apple cider. They make both of them here and I’ll tell you, you’ll literally die and go to heaven.” 

Clarke laughs at Lexa’s description of the food and then tries it.

_ Oh I get it. _

“Oh, I’m dead. Lexa, oh my god that’s so good.”

“That’s what she said” Lincoln says in passing and then immediately regrets it. 

“You’re right, I did say that, last night.” Clarke blushes as she says the words herself but doesn’t regret grossing out Lexa’s cousin.

“AH LEX NO. I did NOT want to know that!” Lincoln covers his ears. 

Lexa can’t contain her laugh. 

“Ah, you’ve got yourself a good match.” Lincoln says pointing between the two while shaking his head. 

Lexa smiles as she wraps an arm around Clarke’s waist. She’s happy when the blonde leans into her. One of Lexa’s favorite things has become holding Clarke in her arms. The blonde turns so they’re chest to chest and Clarke’s face is buried in her neck. 

“Your mom hasn’t stopped staring at us since we got here.” Clarke whispers, her soft breath hitting Lexa’s neck and making the tiny hairs over her body stand up.

“Don’t pay attention to her. She’ll get over herself one of these days” Lexa replies.

_ Woah that's different.  _ Lexa always fought with her mom but even through those fights she still valued her opinion so her suddenly not caring what she thought of Clarke was different.  _ Clarke is not only attractive in looks but in personality so if my mom doesn’t like her, she’s the problem not Clarke.  _

_ That’s also different.. Kind of. _

“Time to go love birds.” Octavia says as she comes up to the two. She draws the shape of a heart around them with her fingers. “Honestly you guys are cute together.” 

Clarke unlatches herself from being buried in Lexa’s neck and they go back to having just one arm around each other. They don’t make eye contact with one another.

They all pile into their trucks and its 20 minutes before they’re back at the house.

Lexa is called to help Lincoln, Alexander and Gustus bring in and set up the tree while Anya, Octavia and Clarke are sent to the basement to retrieve the decorations. 

“So.” Octavia whispers to Clarke when she’s out of earshot of Anya. 

“So?” Clarke replies back, wondering what her friend is going to say.

“So you and Lexa?” Octavia says with a raised eyebrow and even gives Clarke a little bump.

“Hey, no bumping, last thing I want is to drop these and what about us? You know the situation.” Clarke realizes that her tone is harsher than she meant it to be. “I’m sorry, you know there's nothing real between us.”

“Nothing?” 

“Nothing.” Clarke replies before they’re onto the main floor surrounded by other people and Lexa. She stops to grab the water bottle she put down before, taking a drink.

“So you’re telling me you don’t want to lick those abs?” Clarke chokes a little on her water, gaining the attention of a few, Lexa and Laura being in those numbers. She clears her throat and then turns to Octavia. In a low voice she speaks to her best friend. “ _ You  _ know I do. But there’s nothing between us. We both just got out of relationships and I don’t want to be a rebound anyway. Plus I doubt she’s into me.”

“Clarke, are you stupid? One, you’re fucking hot and two, she wouldn’t have picked you to be her-” Octavia lowers her voice even more. “Fake girlfriend” and then it’s back to the whisper before. “If she didn’t like you.”

“I was a spur the moment choice. There were no auditions for this and even then, thats looks but personality?”

“What about it, its great.”

Clarke tries not to roll her eyes. She knows this conversation is just going to go in circles and she didn’t want to do it in the first place.

“I’m gonna opt out of this convo.” Clarke says beginning to walk backwards into the living room but Octavia stops her. She grabs her wrist.

“Listen Clarke, you’re sweet and caring and I can’t see anyone not loving you.”

Clarke doesn’t reply. They stand there until they hear Lincoln call out for Octavia. The brunette lets go of her and Clarke walks towards Lexa in the living room. 

They all take the time to decorate the tree, Lexa laughs at Clarke when she tries to reach up higher on the tree than she can and ends up lifting her so she can reach it. 

Aden puts the star on the tree since he’s the youngest. Alexander does the honor of lifting him and Clarke is there to catch him when the boy starts to fall off. 

Laura gets to turn on the lights and they all sit back to relax and admire their handiwork when it’s done. 

“Cookies?” Laura suggests and everyone agrees immediately. 

“How about we do a little competition with yours truly as the judge.” Anya suggests. “Couples try to make the best cookies and I’ll judge?

“You just want to eat.” Lincoln calls his sister out.

“And you’re very correct. Is it a go?”

“I think it’d be fun.” Gustus says and everyone agrees.

“Okay.” Anya begins. “Rules are, the oven stays at 350, you have to make different cookies and if you’re  _ caught  _ sabotaging someone else’s cookies you’re eliminated.”

They all agree and choose their cookies. 

Laura and Alexander choose gingerbread cookies because they’re Laura’s specialty. Everyone else in the family tried to protest because it wasn’t fair but then Anya reminded them of the sabotaging rule. Gustus and Indria choose oatmeal cookies because they knew they were Anya’s favorite. Octavia and Lincoln chose chocolate chip and Clarke and Lexa were last to pick and got stuck with sugar cookies. 

“I think I can do some really cool designs.” Clarke suggests and Lexa is quick to agree. 

Using her long arms and legs as an advantage, Lexa quickly darts around people, and steals the snowflake, christmas tree and mitten cookie cutters before anyone else could get them. 

That’s about all she’s good for Clarke finds out as the competition goes on. In their short time, Lexa ruins two batches of cookie batter with poorly cracked eggs or incorrect ingredient amounts. 

Clarke looks over at Octavia and Lincoln's cookies and sees how theirs is just about to go into the oven. She knows what she has to do.

“Lexa I need you to trip me.” she whispers.

“What?” the brunette asks confused.

Clarke fills a measuring cup with flower. “Stick your foot out.” she whispers. Lexa does so and Clarke “accidently” trips over Lexa’s foot, causing flower to cake on top of Octavia and Lincoln’s cookies. 

The couple stand there in disbelief as they look at their flour coated cookies. “CLARKE YOU CHEAT!” Octavia calls her out.

“It was an accident, I tripped.” Clarke says as she tries not to laugh.

“I didn’t see anything.” Anya says. “So it doesn’t count.”

Clarke goes back to working as Lincoln and Octavia complain.

Clarke finally gets the batter how she needs it but freaks when she sees Laura put her gingerbread cookies in the oven. 

Clarke and Lexa quickly start laying out their cookies on the sheet and Lexa runs it over and puts it in the oven. 

“Now we wait.” Clarke says, once Lexa’s back by her side. “I know Octavia’s gonna try to get me back so we have to watch out.”

Lexa nods. “My eyes are on it.” 

Their cookies are done in 10 and just like she suspected, Octavia would come back for her. It comes at her in the form of food coloring dye. Clarke pretends to be upset and then turns back to her cookies.

Clarke and Lexa are able to get the extra watery drops off without a problem and then they use the cookie cutters to make the shapes. Most of the dye was on the parts they cut off. 

“I think we might be able to win this.” Lexa says, looking at their cookies compared to Lincoln and Octavia and her aunt and uncle’s cookies. Theirs looked the best but then she looked to her mothers, the perfectionist.  _ Now she’s a problem.  _

Once the shapes are cut out Clarke starts frosting them and then adds the details that made the cookies look amazing. 

Once their time is up, Anya calls it and they bring what they have up and she tries all of them.

She starts with the oatmeal cookies. The look on her face tells everyone she doesn’t enjoy it. “Mom, what happened?” Indra snatches a cookie from the plate and her face shows her anger. “Which one of you sabotaged my cookies?”

Laura laughs. “Sorry.” Everyone is surprised to find out that Laura was the one but the game is the game and it was fair.

Anya tries the rest of the cookies and narrows the winner down to Laura and Alexander, and Clarke and Lexa.

“They’re both good.” Anya takes bites out of each cookie again. “I like the sugar cookies more and the designs speak to my inner childhood. It almost makes me believe in Christmas magic again.” She jokes. “Sugar cookies win.” Anya declares. 

Clarke and Lexa cheer and hug one another, not even noticing the glare Laura sends Clarke’s way.

The excitement eventually dissipates.

“No hard feelings.” Octavia says to Clarke. “Especially since there’s no reward.”

Clarke laughs and the two hug.

“Anyway, I’m taking the rest of these.” Octavia says to Anya and takes all of Clarke and Lexa’s cookies from in front of her.

“Hey!” Anya is quick to chase after her.

Clarke and Lexa laugh to each other at the two as they run around. 

Clarke’s pocket buzzing gets her attention. 

Lexa starts to walk into the living room but stops when she sees Clarke isn’t following.

Clarke ignores another call from her mom.  _ I still don’t want to deal with you. _

“You okay?” Lexa asks from the doorway.

Clarke walks over to her, “Yeah, I’m okay.” 

“Mistletoe!” Anya says as she points between the two and the plant above them.

“Kiss! Kiss!” The family begins their chanting and Clarke can already feel her cheeks burn. She’s glad to see that Lexa’s feeling the same way.

“You okay with this?” Lexa whispers and Clarke nods.

It’s their first kiss and it’s when they’re surrounded by people.  _ This isn’t how it should be. Wait. This is how it should be. Because it’s a fake relationship. Not real. It’s for the public.  _ Clarke is brought out of her thoughts by two soft, pillow like lips meeting hers. It’s lasts less than 10 seconds and leaves both of them wanting more. 

The family claps when it ends, making it even more awkward than a first kiss already is. 

“That was-” Lexa begins.

“Weird.” Clarke finishes.  _ No, that’s not what I meant to say. _ Clarke mentally slaps herself.

Lexa is taken back because that is not how she was going to describe it.  _ Sweet, amazing, left me wanting more maybe but not weird.  _ “Yeah,” she replies.

Their night ends a few hours later with them in bed but Clarke doesn’t ask to cuddle this time and Lexa doesn’t offer. 

_ This  _ is weird.

“Goodnight Clarke.” Lexa whispers into the dark.

“Goodnight Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you guys think. I'm just now getting back into the writing game so let me know if you see any mistakes in the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's bored and the girls get a not so surprising visit.

“So what are we going to do today?” Clarke asks. She’s showered, gotten dressed for the day, eaten and now she’s just bored.

“What do you want to do?” Lexa replies and  _ oh no are we really going to do this stupid back and forth thing.  _

Clarke shrugs. “What did you used to do when you lived here?” 

“Well, whenever I wasn’t with Lincoln and Anya, I was at my old high school running.” Clarke nods, she’s not surprised.

“Wanna take me there?” she asks.  _ Anything’s better than nothing. _

“Sure, if you want me to.” Lexa replies, standing up. “Lets go.”

The drive to Lexa’s old high school is short, she used to walk to school but the weather was too cold for her to be willing to put Clarke through a walk like that. The roads were slightly icy since the snow had started to melt but it was still cold enough for it to freeze over. That’s Michigan weather for ya, unpredictable. 

They pull into the parking lot between the track and football fields.

“So, this is it. This is where I spend a majority of my time in high school.” Lexa introduces the track.

“Nice.” Clarke says as she looks around. “I bet you were fast.”

“Very.” Is all Lexa says. It hurts a little more being here than she thought it would be. Not just because she wasn’t allowed to do it her last year, but also she lets it sink in that there are other, new, probably better, students run here now. Not her. She’s “moved on” but has she really when this rack is her life?

“Race me?” Clarke interrupts her thoughts. 

“It’s a little icy.” Lexa says.

“What are you? Chicken? Afraid I’m gonna beat you?” Clarke teases. She walks further onto the track. “Not that bad over here. Come on Lex, just to the corner.”

Lexa gives in, shaking her head.  _ This girl is crazy.  _

“On your mark, get set, go!” Clarke calls out and they both start running.

Clarke immediately regrets this because she’s tired and hates being active but she really wanted to cheer up Lexa. She could feel the atmosphere change once they got there and hoped getting Lexa to run would help. She also regrets it because she doesn’t see the small patch of ice in front of her and slips on it.  _ Fuck, I was gonna win too. I could feel it.  _

Clarke cries out in pain as she holds her ankle. 

“Clarke!” Lexa stops and goes to the blondes aid. “Damnit, this was a bad idea.”

“You’re only saying that because I was gonna beat you.”

Lexa shakes her head and tries not to laugh at Clarke’s attempt to lighten up the situation. “Here, let me help you.” Lexa helps Clarke stand, but it’s too much for the blonde.  _ Fuck it.  _ Lexa decides to just pick the girl up and she ignores the flutter in her chest when she hears Clarke’s tiny squeal. “I got you.” She says and carries the girl to the truck, helping her in.

They drive back to Lexa’s and Laura has a look at it. Clarke's ankle looks big, swollen and angry and that worries Lexa. 

“You seem to have a habit of getting hurt whenever you participate in one of Lexa’s ridiculously reckless  _ games _ .” Laura says, reminding Clarke of the almost completely faded mark on her eye. 

“I’m a clutz” Clarke says, which isn’t a lie but that first incident certainly wasn't her fault.

“I’m no doctor but this looks bad. You should keep icing it and if it doesn’t get better I think you should take her to the doctors.” Laura says as she stands. 

“Okay, thanks.” Lexa says to her mother, thankful that she was willing to help her. She was too panicked to know what to do when they got back home and Laura was a life saver. Ice and elevation. 

Clarke tries to ice it over the next hour but it proves to be too much pain for her to handle and it doesn’t seem to be helping.

“Clarke, I’m going to take you to the hospital.” Lexa tells her and after a little bit of convincing she gets permission from the blonde to take her. 

“This is so gonna alert my mom.” Clarke groans.

“What do you mean?” Lexa asks.

“Well, my moms a surgeon and she knows everyone and when I say that, I mean it.”

“We’ll have to run that risk” Lexa replies. “You need to get that checked out.”

Clarke knows she’s right and she does after nearly three hours of waiting in the waiting room with Lexa.

“No running for 12 weeks.” she’s told and she laughs because  _ that will not be a problem.  _

Her doctor writes on his clipboard and the room is silent, Lexa takes a picture of her on the hospital bed and sends the picture to her though snapchat. They had been doing it on and off while waiting the waiting room. 

A knock on the door comes and exactly who Clarke thought walked through the door. 

_ Mom. _

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asks, already knowing the answer. 

“Excuse me for being worried about my  _ only  _ child.” Abby chastises her. “What are  _ you  _ doing here in Michigan? And who are you?” She directs her second question at Lexa but doesn’t give her enough time to answer it before she’s questioning Clarke again. “Where’s Finn? I know you said you guys got into a fight and I thought it was ridiculous that you were giving up after your first big fight but I figured when you canceled on me it was because you came to your senses and went back to him, not because you were running around getting hurt with some random girl in  _ Michigan.”  _

Clarke stops her. “Okay, one, her name is  _ Lexa.  _ She’s not some random girl. She saved me from having to go home with  _ you  _ for a little bit. She was saving me from going crazy with you for an extra week. Two, this wasn’t my first big fight with Finn, we’ve had so many I cant keep tack and I  _ left  _ him because he had a bad habit of using me as a punching bag when I pissed him off or when others pissed him off or when he was drunk or even just bored.” Clarke barely managed to hold back her tears. Normally in this situation, arguing with her mom, it would leave her in tears and Abby feeling like she won no matter the topic but not today. Not now.  _ I deserve a win.   _

Abby was stunned. “Clarke- you- I- you didn’t tell me.” 

Clarke sighs. “I tried to before mom, but you always thought so highly of Finn and I don’t know.”  _ Somehow I still feel like an asshole. “Mom, can you just go? Go home.” _

“But Clarke-”

“Go mom, now!” For once Abby doesn’t argue. 

Clarke gets released shortly after and they go back to Lexa’s house. It’s dark and quiet and they’re sure everyone's already asleep.

“I’m sorry about today.” Clarke says and Lexa shakes her head.

“It’s fine, I’m fine. Everything's going to be fine.”

Clarke lets out a sigh. 

“I wish that were true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I know it's short but I'll have another chapter out in a few days.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa kiss and things go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha guess who's laptop broke. This girls. I'll try to keep updating but since I have to be more creative with how I write it might take a bit longer to get chapters out.

Clarke smiles despite the pain. She loves the sight of Lexa taking care of her. This is the first time anyone’s cared for her this much. With her mom being a doctor, she was always selected by default to care for Clarkes injuries but that  _ never  _ went without Abby lecturing her and making her feel like shit over the accident, and Finn, well, he was Finn. He didn’t do too much to help her no matter the stage of their relationship.

Lexa made sure Clarke would rest her ankle and didn’t let her walk on it. She proved to Clarke that she was paying more attention to the doctor than she was when she reminded Clarke to take the ice off after 25 minutes because she was supposed to do it on and off. Lexa wrapped Clarke’s foot to make sure she didn’t move it a lot and Clarke was really sad knowing she’d have to leave soon. She didn’t realize how much she liked being cared for without the judgement. 

“You’re great.” Clarke says as she smiles down at Lexa.

“I’m okay.” The girl replies with a chuckle and a quick shrug.

“No, I mean it. You’ve been helping me, a practical stranger. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I don’t know what I’m gonna do when I have to leave.”

“You don’t have to leave.” Lexa says, immediately feeling her cheeks start to burn. 

“And you’re just the sweetest,” Clarke continues, “I would love to but I’m sure I’m just being a burden on you and your family, especially now.” she gestures to her foot. 

“Sounds fake for both of those.” Lexa replies as she finishes wrapping Clarkes foot. “You’re fun and my family likes you. I think even my mom is starting to come around. Stay a little longer? For me?” 

Clarke can’t help the smile that comes on her face. “Okay, I’ll stay longer… Only if you admit you’re cute.” She tries not to laugh at Lexa’s face. During their few days together shes seen the jokingly exaggerated ‘are you kidding me’ face and it’s still funny. “Go on.” Clarke giggles. “Say, I’m cute.”

“You’re cute.” Lexa replies, knowing that’s not what Clarke wanted. 

The blonde rolls her eyes. “Try again.”

“You're-”

“I’m-” Clarke cuts her off.

“You’re-” Lexa tries again and lets a laugh slip.

“Oh, you think this is funny?” Clarke questions with a smile. “I’ll just go.” She says as she starts to get up. She knows she’s not going anywhere but she has to at least pretend she's going to go. Lexa laughs again but gives in. They’re face to face now that Clarke is sitting up.

“Okay, okay. I’m cute.” Lexa’s eyes can’t help but look down at Clarke’s lips.  _ I could kiss her. I could do it, right now.  _ Their eyes meet again and she wonders if Clarke saw. She did and Lexa’s glad because it’s then that Clarke decided to take the risk. 

Their lips connected in a kiss so sweet, innocent and uninfluenced by Lexa’s family eye. It happens again, and again. Lexa follows Clarke’s lead when she feels her laying back and she follows. They only stop kissing enough for Lexa to make sure she doesn’t hurt Clarke’s leg and then she’s on top of her.

Clarke nearly whimpers at the feeling of Lexa on top of her, the feel of her lips against her own and the gentle caress of a hand on her side is just so much.  _ How is it possible to get this worked up over a little making out?  _ Clarke lets their lips disconnect and Lexa’s mouth attached to her neck.  _ Oh, that’s good.  _ Clarke’s fingers thread through Lexa’s thick hair, keeping the girl their as she left kisses, bites and licks of different variations.  _ She’s so gonna leave a mark.  _ Clarke gives her a little bit more room to work with because a big part of her wants Lexa to leave one.  _ Octavia’s never gonna let me live this down. _

Lexa’s lips move once again, back to Clarke’s lips, when she feels the blondes hands snake up the back of her shirt. The feeling of Clarke’s dull fingernails against her back makes her head foggy and her lips make her dizzy. Lexa realizes that kissing Clarke makes her feel like she does when shes drunk. Warm, tingly and a little dizzy, all the best parts of drinking without the hangover sickness.

A knock on the door interrupts them and Lexa pulls away too fast, letting her leg bump against Clarkes, making the girl hiss out in pain. “I’m so sorry!” Lexa says, worried about Clarke. Another knock comes at the door, followed by Anya on the other side saying to “open up lovebirds.” 

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Clarke says and Lexa moves to open the door. 

“Everyone’s decent right? Done fucking?” Anya says as she enters the room. Lexa rolls her eyes.

“There’s been no fucking, Anya. Now what do you want?” Lexa asks.

“Your mom wants you. Our parents are leaving and she wants to say goodbye.” Anya tells her.  _ Right, the party. _ “Lincoln and Octavia just got back from the store and we agreed to order the pizzas in an hour since it’ll be a big order it’ll probably take longer to get here.” Her cousin goes on.

“Gotcha, we’ll be out soon.” Lexa tells her and Anya leaves. The brunette turns to her pretend girlfriend. 

“So…” Clarke says, trailing off. 

“So... ” The brunette replies.  _ What now.  _

“That was-”

“Weird?” Lexa says, remembering what Clarke said last time they kissed. 

Clarke immediately regretted saying that when they first kissed. “No, amazing.”

That makes Lexa smile. “I told you I was a top.” They both laugh and Clarke throws a pillow at the girl. 

“Shut up Miss, “I’m a top” and help me up.” 

Lexa helps her to her foot and gives her the crutches she was given at the doctors. They’re pressed together for a second before they kiss again. 

“You’re pretty good at that.” Clarke says.

“You’re better.” Lexa replies.

“And you’re too humble for your own good.”

Goodbyes are said to the parents and Lexa plops down on the couch with a sigh. “She’s so stressful.” she says referring to her mother. 

“Yeah, well now it’s time to  _ de-stress _ and have a good time.” Anya says as she plops down next to her. 

The doorbell rings and everyone smiles.

“That must be the pizza.” Anya says as she hops up to answer the door. “So how much is it again?” she asks as she opens her wallet. She then frowns when she realizes that the man is empty handed. 

“Hi, my name is Marcus. Can I talk to Clarke?”

And the sound of the blondes name, Lexa stands up, leaving the blonde at the couch as she goes to check whos at the door.

“Who’s asking for her?” Lexa asks and Anya lets her cousin take over. 

“Ah, you must be Lexa. Abby said she met you.” The mention of Clarke’s mom caused her eyes to narrow. The sound of Clarke’s voice behind her shakes Lexa. 

“Marcus? What are you doing here?” The blonde asks, a mixture of anger and confusion dance with each other.

“Can we just step out?” He asks as he notices the eyes of strangers behind him. 

Clarke agrees just because she doesn’t want to risk Lexa’s cousins finding out more than they should about her and she certainly didn’t want anything about Finn to slip out in the heat of conversation. Lexa steps out with them. 

“What are you doing here Marcus?” Clarke asks again. “Don’t tell me my mom sent you like a little errand boy?” She spits out. “We all know you were better at listening to her than my dad.”

“Listen Clarke, I was your dads best friend. It didn’t intentionally end up this way but-”

Clarke cuts him off. “I’m sure, “take care of Clarke and Abby wasn’t meant to be taken the way you took it. He wanted you to make sure we were  _ okay. NOT _ , marry my mom and try to replace him as my dad.” Clarke goes off. 

Marcus stands there and accepts the rage coming from the small blonde. This was her first time going off on him and he understood it. He understood that it had to happen to move past this. Eventually. 

“And how did you even find me? What are you stalking me now? Did my mom hire someone?” 

Marcus sighs as he wipes the stress from his face. “I’ll admit your mother and I followed you guys when you left the hospital but she did not send me. I wanted to try to come to you and tell you to give her a chance.” 

“Give  _ her  _ a chance? Oh, that's rich.” Clarke curses herself for letting tears fall. “I wish she’d given me a chance for once. She didn’t give me a chance to do anything and if there was anything, no matter how big or small, she’d swoop right in to take over and then she’d ridicule me and then go on about how she  _ saved  _  me and how I’ll  _ always  _ need her for everything. As if I  _ ever _ asked her for help.” At this point Clarke was wiping away tears every second. “I’m done with her Marcus. I was done with her the day my dad died. Hell, I was done before, it just wasn’t as bad.”

“Clarke, don’t say that. You don’t mean it.” Marcus tries to say but is once again cut off.

“Stop. You don’t know me. You never have. Now go.”

“Clarke.”

“Go!” she says through her teeth, anger all over her face. 

Marcus finally turns to go. “I hope to see you soon Clarke. You’ll always be welcome with open arms by your mother and I” he says and gets into his car.

It isn’t until he’s driven off that Clarke turns to the silent Lexa and falls into her arms, sobbing.

The brunette rubs her back and eventually soothes her. “You’re okay, let it out.”

They’re outside for awhile. They moved to the swing on the porch as Clarke worked to calm down. It isn’t until the pizza man gets there that Clarke is okay enough to go inside. 

“Ready for fun?” Lexa asks and Clarke smiles.9

“I’m so ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter was so short but it's what I could do in the time I had access to a computer. 
> 
> Comment what you think
> 
> Follow me @clexa-sin on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think and what you would like to see in the future?? 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @clexa-sin  
> send me prompts if you want me to write other things


End file.
